


Sprinkles vs. Jimmies

by sunfishdunes



Series: Mundane Everlark [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfishdunes/pseuds/sunfishdunes





	Sprinkles vs. Jimmies

"I’ve been looking forward to this all day, Peeta."

"Really? I guess I didn’t peg you as an ice cream sundae kind of girl."

"Are you kidding?! I have dreams about ice cream. Now shut up and grab the toppings."

I start rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator, looking for the jars of sauces, whipped cream, chopped nuts, cherries and sprinkles while Katniss scoops the Haagen Dazs into bowls. She’s really going at it. Eventually she hands me a dish and I begin topping mine, but she quickly grabs my hand.

"Wait, did you just put jimmies on first? Who does that?"

"What are you talking about? I didn’t put ‘jimmies’ on my ice cream. These are SPRINKLES and I can make my sundae any way I want to." For emphasis, I sprinkle on some more sprinkles. "See? I’m sprinkling sprinkles."

"They’re called jimmies."

"No, they’re sprinkles. You sprinkle sprinkles. You don’t jimmy jimmies."

"They’re jimmies! And you’re doing it wrong! They go on last!"

"It’s my sundae and I’ll do whatever I want to it!" I begin alternating sprinkles with whipped cream, making a sundae that is seemingly defying gravity.

"What is wrong with you?! You’re wasting the jimmies! I wanted some of those—"

We’re jolted out of our argument when Prim comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looks at the mess and smiles, crying, “Cool! Twinkle cones!”

 

 


End file.
